Ultimate Payback: Marauders Style
by The Madness Within
Summary: The Marauders plot ultimate revenge on a classmate who humiliated them. How far will they go? Read and find out! Please R
1. Humiliated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or things related to it.

**Ultimate Payback: Marauders Style**

****

"Mr. Black! Get out of there this instant!"  
  
Sirius slowly looked up only to see Professor McGonagall glaring back at him furiously. The only other time he had seen her this angry was when she found out that him and James were bewitching everyone's quills to write silly answers on all the homework. Sirius chuckled under his breath remembering the incident.   
  
"This is nothing to laugh about Mr. Black." McGonagall snapped, still fuming, "Hogwarts has always taken pride in having none of this inappropriate behavior occurring on school grounds and we would like to keep that pride so would you please remove yourself from Miss Jillsucker and come with me!"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it. He had thought that a broom closet would be the perfect place to make out, yet he was caught once again. Another one of his great make out spots was now exposed to the enemy.   
  
"Sorry about this Judy." Sirius whispered in the fifth year girls year before removing himself from on top of her and helping her up.   
  
"It's okay Siri," she blushed and ran down the corridor excitedly as if she had won the House Cup or something.  
  
McGonagall shook her head in disgust and looked down at the innocently smiling fifteen year old in front of her.   
  
"Well Mr. Black. You will receive detention as usual. I will discuss it with you another day. Goodnight." And with that, she strode of down the corridor muttering something like, "In all my years I have never..."   
  
Sirius stood there for a moment clearing his head, before heading off down the corridor to the Griffindor Tower. He met James about half way there and they had their usual conversation.  
  
"Did ya hear? England won the second game." James said, opening the Daily Prophet and showing Sirius that front page.  
  
"That's brilliant. Hey, guess what I did this evening?" Sirius straightened his tie with pride.  
  
"What this time?" James laughed.  
  
"Made out with Judy Jillsucker." Sirius said, "In the broom closet."  
  
James jumped, "Judy Jillsucker? In the broom closet?"  
  
"Yes and yes."   
  
"Haha, good going mate. Judy Jillsucker, she's quite a catch."  
  
"You bet she is mate." Sirius frowned, "It was all going good until McGonagall caught us."  
  
James jumped again. "McGonagall caught you? I wish I could have seen the look on her face!" He laughed.  
  
"It's not funny mate." Sirius said, "Judy probably won't do it with me anymore now."  
  
"Oh yeah, true." James said, "But it doesn't matter much anyway. The girls are lined up to get with you."  
  
"Yeah...oh, speaking of, I've got us a double date for Hogmeade next weekend. You up for it?"   
  
"Yeah sure. Who's the snatch?"   
  
"Penny McDragon. Unless you want Shelly Johnson. Take your pick, I don't care."   
  
"I'll have Shelly."   
  
"Alright. Hippogriff," Sirius said, speaking the password to the tower.   
  
"Can't wait till next weekend mate."

* * *

When Hogsmeade weekend came, a light breeze passed over Hogwarts grounds filling everyone with delight and pleasure. James Potter and Sirius Black were especially excited about the day ahead.  
  
"This is gonna be great Padfoot. Have a few butterbeers with your arm around a beautiful girl. What could be better, eh mate?" James laughed as they passed through the gigantic front doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"You're very right there Prongs." Sirius laughed, delighted at his friend enthusiasm.  
  
When they reached the village, they met up with the girls in front of everyone's favorite place to hang out and drink butterbeer, The Three Broomsticks. When they got inside, they found a booth in a dark corner where everyone wouldn't stare at them.   
  
"Four butterbeers please." Sirius signaled to the waitress. Once their butterbeers came, the four were involved in a deep conversation. James and Sirius were arguing about who was going to win the Quidditch Cup and the girls were talking about who the cutest Quidditch players were. It didn't take long for James to start boasting about his talent on the Griffindor Quidditch Team. Once they had finished their drinks and had stopped talking, Sirius started kissing Penny. James followed Sirius's lead and did the same to Shelly. It was all going perfect when....WHAM!  
  
Someone's giant hands had grabbed James by the shoulders and threw him onto the ground. He lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath that had been knocked out of him.   
  
"Hands of my girl ass hole!" the giant teenager yelled as he kicked James in the rib cage. James looked up to see that it was Josh McCall, a particularly mean and big Slytherin sixth year. James struggled to his feet and sat down beside Shelly again.   
  
"I said get away from her Potter!" McCall snarled, "She belongs to me."  
  
James snorted, "I don't believe she belongs to anyone McCall. Now get your fat ass out of here before I hex you."   
  
McCall growled and lunged at James. James and Sirius were too quick. They both had their wands out and pointed at McCall's head before he could make a move. McCall smiled and stepped back. "You're going to pay." he snarled. And as he did, about twenty Slytherin teenagers got up from where they were sitting around the pub and had their wands pointed at James and Sirius.   
  
James looked over at his friend. Without speaking, he could read the expression on Sirius's face, "We can't take them all. Let's just get out of here." James trusted Sirius's judgement more than any other person.  
  
"Okay McCall, you win. We'll just be leaving now." James tucked away his wand and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you won't Potter. Not after what you've done. You either Black! You've been stealing all of our girls and we're sick of it." McCall growled even more aggressive than before.  
  
"Now fellas, nobody's stealing anyone's girl here. Let's all just be pals and– ." Sirius reached for his wand and aimed it at one of McCall's cronies who stood a few feet away, "Stupefy!"   
  
The crony froze where he was standing. Sirius had hit him with a stunning spell. No one had a chance to react. James, following Sirius's lead, had already stunned a few of McCall's friends to his right. McCall ducked behind a table and the fight broke out. Spelled were flying everywhere, crashing through windows and knocking over bottles. James and Sirius had disabled at least eight of McCall's cronies, but were now being cornered in a booth. They ducked under the table, barely dodging a stunning spell.   
  
"What do we do now?" James asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know!" Sirius yelled back. Suddenly the table was flung across the room and the two stood there completely cornered.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" McCall yelled, knocking both of their wands out of their hands. They stood there, utterly defenseless, surrounded by a dozen fuming Slytherins. McCall let out an evil chuckle.  
  
The next thing Sirius and James knew was utter humiliation for the next half hour. The Slytherins turned their skin green, ripped off their clothes so they were in nothing but there underwear, and hung them upside down on the highest flag banner in Hogsmeade for the whole school and more to see. It was the worst humiliation either of them had faced in their entire lives.   
  
"Bad luck mate." Sirius muttered to James while they were still on the flag banner, looking down at all the giggling faces.   
  
"I'm getting revenge Padfoot." James said fuming with anger, "If it's the last thing I do, I'm getting payback on that son of a bitch."   
  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Humiliated Again

Remus Lupin stepped outside of Honeydukes into the cool November breeze. He took a sip of hot cocoa and looked around. Realizing everyone was rushing down the street, he followed the crowd curiously. Everyone seemed to be laughing or amused by something. The giggles and laughter were heard from a block away. He finally reached the town square and noticed everyone was looking up at the central flag banner of the town. And on top of the pole was...James and Sirius! Half naked!

"Holy smokes..." Remus whispered under his breath. Although they were his friends, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of them upside down and half naked on a flag pole. With green skin no less! Even so, they were his friends and he had to take action. He slowly made his way through the crowd to the bottom of the flag pole. He didn't notice the large body of Josh McCall approaching behind him as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his friends in the air.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Someone shouted, knocking Remus' wand from his hand.

"What the hell do you– ." Remus turned around furious but stopped suddenly when the large figure of Josh McCall was standing there.

"Trying to help your friends, Remus?" McCall snickered. Remus was furious. Knowing that McCall was responsible for this, it was no longer funny. He had to think quickly.

Suddenly, a rat-faced boy poked his head out of the crowd and ran towards Remus. It was Peter Pettigrew. McCall turned towards Peter, giving Remus a chance to attack. He lunged at McCall, knocking his wand out of his hand and wrestling him to the ground. It didn't take long for McCall, with his giant build, to overpower the sickly Remus and send him to the ground. Remus found himself at a great disadvantage. McCall's large foot was now pressing Remus to the ground. McCall searched the ground with his wand, while Remus lie there beaten. Remus saw Peter out of the corner of his eye, wand in hand.

"Peter! Your wand!" Remus cried out. Wormtail realized what Remus was saying and threw his wand to Remus. Remus caught it in midair and pointed it towards his portly foe.

"_Stupefy_!" Remus yelled and with a flick of his wand, McCall froze in his place. Peter helped haul McCall's body off of Remus. Panting, Remus got up and brushed off his clothes. He found his own wand on the floor and gave Peter's back to him. They were about to continue to set Sirius and James free, when a fierce warning erupted in Remus' brain. He turned around quickly only to see a large group of dark figures closing in around them. The Slytherins had seen their comrade, McCall, on the ground and immediately whipped out their wands. Remus knew that he, although greatly skilled with dueling, would be no match for twenty or more Slytherin. Having Wormtail at your side didn't add to your chances either.(probably made them worse) Remus, coming to a decision, dropped his wand in defeat. Wormtail, who had still been looking up at James and Sirius, turned around and shrieked in horror, immediately dropping his wand. Remus stepped forward.

The Slytherins all pointed their wands viciously at Remus. He showed no sign of fear.

"Let's stun him!" A young Slytherin yelled, "Get him back for what he did to McCall!"

"No,"A tall Slytherin boy with long blonde hair stepped forward. It was Lucius Malfoy, an especially arrogant Slytherin at the top of his class. He smiled an incredibly evil grin and spat in Remus' face. Remus still showed no sign of fear. He wiped the spit off and stared at the Malfoy with upmost hate.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy." Remus said under his breath.

"Stun him you say? Well, I have a better idea," Malfoy finally said, looking up at Remus' comrades at the top of the flag pole. "I do hope your not afraid of heights."

* * *

At the end of the day, four bodies dangled upside down from the flag pole in Hogsmeade.. The laughter had eventually died down on the ground below, and a cold evening breeze blew over the village. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all of them green and half naked, shivered in the November breeze. Nothing could be more humiliating.

"So, tell me again how you're here too, Remus?" James asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, James. I was really trying to rescue you guys." Remus admitted.

"Well, a lot of good it did you, mate." Sirius grinned.

"Uh, guys?" Peter murmured.

"What, Wormtail?" James asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Peter mumbled. The rest of the group groaned in agony.

"We really have to get payback for this." James moaned as the sun dissapeared over the peaceful valley of Hogsmeade.

**To be continued...   
**Please R&R


End file.
